monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadowblade777
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alice page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Juni221 (Talk) 05:35, March 6, 2012 Hey there, welcome to the wiki. :) We've noticed you've made some edits and on the whole they are pretty good and mostly welcome. We're currently developing a page template for monsters that are battled though, the ones for the Elemental Spirits included. The template has the Monterpedia excerpts at the top and we're trying to make this as the uniform way that the pages are displayed to keep the wiki coherent. This also goes for the strategy sections too, multiple users have put in time to make the attack pattern strategy and hardcore strategy guides for the monsters and a few users have reported that While we do appreciate your edits, we would like to put forward that any edits that change the pages by removing existing content would be best discussed in the IRC channel on our front page, this is our usual way of organising things and we're partially at fault by not making it too clear on the front page. We're usually okay with edits, just for anything that's a particularly major change it's best to discuss on the wiki community as a whole so everyone is on the same page. Many thanks. :) Unfortunate Mermaid ALAKTORN: Stop deleting the strategies from Gnome’s page, your opinion alone doesn’t give you the right to do so. Other editors agreed to have them and at least one person who read them had positive comments about it. So why not just "Shadowblade" instead of "Shadowblade777"? I mean, your name implies there's 776 Shadowblades which are that much better than you are. Thanks for edit to SP page. Valourtore I saved all the pages on Monster Girl Quest from TV Tropes (which uses a variant of Mediawiki code), and I wanted to re upload them here because their site policy changed and they don't have an article on the page anymore. There are no pictures, but the original HTML source code and all the original text is still intact, so would it be possible to reupload them (edited for readability) here for, at the very least, archival purposes? Note: There is an article on it on the latest version of Encyclopedia Dramatica, and a link to zip archive where you can download the saved copies of the HTML source of the original pages, which I can provide if nessecary. The zip archive also contains saved copies of a lot of other pages I saved, just in case you're interested. Rms12 21:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Rms12 :Go for it. I'm not stopping you. Shadowblade777 01:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know I can post those trope pages. I just need to know where on the site it would be most appropriate to place them, and I'll be happy to start working on it. Rms12 01:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Rms12 You know where I can get that New Game+ patch? seems legit XD LOL Side Stories#New Game+ALAKTORN 16:01, May 16, 2012 (UTC) It would be nice if you wrote a comment about some of the changes you make, like where you got Ilias’s command just now :/ALAKTORN 10:06, May 24, 2012 (UTC) That command is basically where it is originally stated: San Ilia, when Luka talks about an Ilias monument. Shadowblade777 17:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- First off, gratz with 999 edit, which could make a reply on this message edit 1000 :D Secondly ALAKTORN and I had a small discussion about adding previous and next links at the monster girls, and since it is fairly done, ALAKTORN is now waiting for input from other members / admins. Could you, the other two heavenly editors and/or the Wiki Lord give your say about how it looks now? Finally... Uuhhmm... Damm, I don't know what to say for a third thing, so I'll just sign off now. >:D FurRiffic 09:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC) For now I’m filling in the whole story order– it’d be best if nobody else does it, as I go along I keep finding bugs in my code, so I have to fix them; once that’s done I’ll look into implementing experience. If anyone has ideas about the InfoBox just name it and I’ll try to implement it; I’ve thought of personalized templates (for the Elemental Spirits, for example) but didn’t get any good ideas or couldn’t find nice icons that could be put next to the name or something; and I thought of an icon to switch character info for characters such as Sara that have 2 “forms”, but that’s hard to implement and I’ll have to talk to some friends later today and see what they think.ALAKTORN 17:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Only their first appearance is considered. If we want to make it good we need someone who knows how to code JavaScript.ALAKTORN 03:08, June 6, 2012 (UTC)